battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Defending Hope
is the third Scenario in the The Curse Campaign. :The Skylords are gathering the mortals in the city Hope. The Twilight has picked up their scent and is closing in on all sides. Defend the town and the two soulstones, powerful and important relics. is a single-player map that can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulties. Goals * The Soulstones ** Repel every enemy attack on the Soulstones ** Clear a way into the town for Rogan, he must survive. Deck This walkthrough has been played with the FROST deck. It can be played with other decks too Walkthrough After starting at S, where you already have one Orb, four Power Wells and Defense Towers, you will see that both Soulstones (R1 and R2) are under attack. Send some archers to both Soulstones to kill the attackers. After you have repelled the first attack, claim the wells and Monuments around the Soulstones (R1 and R2) and summon Frost orbs. Raise the fortifications at E1 – E4 and place squads of archers on the walls. You should also build towers behind the walls and wait for the enemy attacks. Slowly strengthen your defenses with more archers and towers. Rogan Kayle arrives at R5 to find his path to the town is blocked by enemies at R4. Build a small force of melee and ranged units and move to R3 to claim the Power Wells. From R3, move your units to R4 to clear a path for Rogan and his men. After you do so, Rogan will move his men into town via the gate at E4. Claim the Monument at R4. There are four Spawncamps in the corners of the map (R6-R9). It is advisable that you do not attack them, but focus on defending the town and keeping the Soulstones and Rogan Kayle safe. If you need additional resources, you can claim the Power Wells at R10 and R11. When the Soulstones have regenerated, you must make a defensive stand for 10 minutes. The waves of attack get stronger and stronger. You are under pressure from all sides. Try to keep the fortress walls at E1-E4 intact and supported by towers. If you can keep the Soulstones and Rogan Kayle safe from the onslaught until the timer reaches zero, victory is yours. #Towers are very useful for this mission because of its defensive setting. #The main goal is to protect the soulstones. If one of them gets destroyed the mission is lost. #Destroying some of the spawncamps can take away some of the pressure from your defenses. But don’t forget to keep an eye on the soulstones. #The main enemy attacks are coming from 4 spawncaves. Those cannot be destroyed and you shouldn’t waste any resources on attacking them. #Keep an eye on your Monuments and Power Wells. They may be attacked. You can help fortify them by building a tower. Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and two Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: